Forever sixteen
by Alexiel Oz
Summary: UA. Y lo único que quiero es ser libre como una paloma. Tal vez sea algo precoz, pero la vida solo se vive una ves y hay que aprovecharla al máximo, y aunque me llamen puta, al menos me se divertir.
1. Para que gastar en camas

Para que gastar en camas si podemos dormir Juntos.

Y aquí me tienes, un martes por la tarde jugando en _Google_, podría hacer muchas cosas, podría salir con Johanna, ir a al centro comercial, acostarme con alguien, saltar por la ventana, cortarme las venas. Bueno infinidad de cosas, pero no, estoy en los últimos días de mis vacaciones de verano encerrada en mi casa, ¿Por qué razón?, a si, estoy castigada por decirle zorra a mi madre. No es mi culpa que lo sea. Hace mucho que no la veo, solo hablamos por teléfono cuando ella quiere, desde aquel accidente ella me dejo a mi suerte, bueno no tanto a mi suerte, me dejo con mi tutor Haymitch abernathy, exnovio de mi madre, un hombre con problemas con el alcohol, pero para mi desgracia el hombre era sabio e incluso amigable cuando no estaba alcoholizado. Yo tenía claro que las meras intenciones de este hombre eran reconquistar a mi madre, lo que el no sabia era que ella no iba a visitarme nunca, claro eso tampoco lo sabia yo. Desde que me dejo aquí, se ha hundido en el trabajo intentando mantener a flote el pequeño y humilde negocio familiar, el imperio de mi padre. Plantas, con eso se había ganado toda una fortuna mi padre.

-Estúpido negro, ¿no puedes correr más rápido?-le digo a la pantalla de mi ordenador, me estresa no poder superar mi ¨11.4¨.-Igual solo es un juego-mi único consuelo es ese.

Escucho un pequeño golpe en la ventana y después otro, son piedras, ¿Quién carajo avienta piedras a mi ventana en ves de usar la puerta?, eso es de los 70´s. Me acerco a la ventana, la abro y veo a un misterioso sujeto con mascara de _Batman_.

-Civil, necesito usar su cuerpo de forma erótica hasta saciar todos mis deseos, si no lo hago, no podre salvar la cuidad esta noche-Me dijo agravando su voz intentando ser lo mas seductor posible.

-Finnick, estas degradando a Batman-dije riéndome un poco. Si alguien podía hacerme reír ese era Finnick, mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en una de mis visitas al psicólogo y desde entonces somos inseparables, a y amigos con derechos. En realidad aun dudo que sea una buena decisión aunque es un experto en las artes amatorias estoy segura de que hay un error muy cerca de nuestra relación.

-Vamos preciosa, ¿no te gustaría follar con Batman?-Uso su terrible acento español en esta frase.

-¿Qué es esto, Barcelona?-Imite un poco el acento.

-Seria genial si lo fuera-Por fin uso so voz normal.- ¿entonces me dejaras entrar?-Pregunto haciendo pucheros.

-Esta bien-torcí los ojos y él sonrió victorioso, deje caer la cuerda que suele usar para subir a mi cuarto cuando me visita en las noches.

Finnick era muy guapo, por lo tanto muy popular entre las mujeres, y salía con muchas, pero solo se acostaba conmigo, ¿la razón?, ¡a quien le importa!, si el chico mas sensual que conozco quiere hacer de todo conmigo yo no me voy a negar.

-Que suerte tengo de que tu habitación este en el segundo piso y no en el séptimo-Dijo cuando por fin entro a mi habitación. -Tengo algo para ti-Metió la mano en un bolso y saco un objeto negro, espero que no sea lo que yo creo.-Un disfraz de Gatubela!-

Su puta madre.

-Es grandioso Finnick-digo con hipocresía.-Ahora vuelvo iré a ponérmelo-Sin nada de entusiasmo voy al baño y empiezo a desvestirme, Estúpido disfraz de Gatubela, es lo único que puedo pensar.

Justo en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar, Era un masaje de Delly y decía lo siguiente.

_-Hola perra, mi primo guapo acaba de llegar a la cuidad, esta noche follo. Diviértete con los dedos–_

Si será zorra

_-Pero si es tu primo, a olvídalo eres una zorra, usa preservativo, no queremos que pase lo de la ves pasada-_Le conteste el mensaje y Salí del baño ya con el disfraz puesto.

Era muy apretado, delineaba bien mi figura y tenía unas partes rasgadas. Me veía muy bien, tengo que admitir. Mi cuerpo era casi perfecto, si tan solo tuviera un poco más senos tendrá medidas ideales. En la escuela mi cuerpo era envidiado por muchas y deseado por otros, claro, tenia cuidado a quien se lo entregaba. Tal vez mis amantes eran pocos pero todos sabían exactamente lo que hacían. Finnick era uno de mis favoritos, no solo por la gran amistad que nos tenemos, también por muchas otras razones.

-Te ves mejor de lo que imagine-Me confeso Finnick acercándose a mi y juntando nuestros labios. Sus besos siempre son tiernos y delicados pero sus manos nunca lo serian. Las carisias empezaron siendo atrevidas, nos acostamos en la cama y empecé a ronronear-Eso me excita-Susurro Finnick en mi oído- Reí por lo bajo, y sentí algo vibrar bajo mi cuerpo. Y mientras Finnick besaba mi cuello yo revisaba mi celular. De nuevo era Delly:

_-Katniss esta será una larga noche-_Saque el látigo que venia junto con el disfraz y sonreí, claro que seria una larga noche. Eso pensé y la di a Finnick un golpe con el látigo en el trasero.

-Joder-Grito y después sonrio-Eso te va a costar caro Everdeen, yo planeaba ser delicado contigo hoy, pero ahora has desatado la fiera que hay dentro de mí.-

¡Por favor dios, que sea una larga noche!

* * *

Hola! Aqui iniciando una historia sobre adolescentes, y que mejor que sean experiencias reales de adolescentes. Mi vida y de mis conocidos.

Si quieres puedes compartir tus experiencias conmigo y con gusto la pondré en este fic. Espero que les guste! n.n


	2. Un boleto a lo más lejos de ti

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un boleto a lo más lejos de ti.

No recuerdo en toda mi vida haber sido completamente feliz, había bastantes razones para ello, la infidelidad de mi madre, sus constantes peleas con mi padre y finalmente su esperado divorcio. No puedo negar que nunca había visto a mi padre tan feliz, desde ese día ella inicio un viaje alrededor del mundo, creo yo que buscando felicidad, ¿un nuevo amor tal vez?, Por lo tanto mi madre no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía siendo una cualquiera, una mentirosa. Y tampoco recuerdo en toda mi vida haberme sentido tan solo como me siento hoy. No es porque no tenga a nadie, tengo a mucha gente a mi alrededor, gente que me quiere y que yo quiero, pero no puedo evitar sentir este vacío.

¿No se supone que la vida es para ser feliz?, ¿Para cumplir tus deseos?, ¿Para luchar por lo que quieres?, Pero lo que yo quiero es imposible, que mi familia este unida, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Es un poco lamentable que a mi corta edad ya haya sufrido mi decepción amorosa más grande, fue tan duro como para no creer en el amor nunca más, para tener miedo de la simple palabra. El divorcio de mis padres me pego duro. Y lo peor de todo es que nadie se dio cuenta, ninguno de los dos se tomo su tiempo para hablar conmigo y darme alguna mísera explicación, Mi madre huyo lo más rápido posible y mi padre evitaba el tema a toda cosa, él sabía que la culpa era suya por no saber amar a mi madre y eso le dolía.

Hoy mi vida parece tan monótona, tan aburrida, siempre escondiéndome detrás de montones de libros y mi mal humor. Siempre poniendo una barrera que esconda mis sentimientos y pensamientos, todo por el maldito miedo.

Mi avión aterrizo y mis nervios no disminuyen al contrario, empeoran. Suspiro y me recargo en mi asiento incomodo, solo espero que me dejen salir de aquí pronto. Uno de mis pocos temores son las alturas y los aviones no son mis mejores amigos. Escucho una vos inundar mi sentido auditivo, Es el piloto, parece que por fin podremos salir. Me levanto de mi asiento y camino por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta, empujando a los pasajeros que están en mi camino. Entro a aeropuerto y me siento como si respirara por primera vez en mi vida. Observo mí alrededor y noto que todo es azul y gris, eso me marea.

Camino hasta donde debería estar mi equipaje y espero hasta que lo localizo, me escurro entre la multitud y logro atrapar mis maletas, ahora el problema será salir de aquí.

Hoy es el inicio de mi nueva vida, no más New York. ¡Hola Miami! A mi parecer la cuidad mas sexi de estados unidos. Era el momento de aprovechar los placeres que te da la vida, de portarse mal, ser rebelde y dejar el pasado atras. Un momento, no puedo hacer eso, tengo que estudiar y aprovechar la beca que me he ganado con todo mi esfuerzo, y así algún día sacar adelante el restaurant de mi padre.

La única razón por la que vine a Miami fue porque conseguí una beca en una prestigiosa escuela, la misma en la que estudiaba mi prima Delly, a la cual solo conocía por foto y tengo que admitir que era muy guapa. Mi padre me dijo que ella era una oveja negra, que no me acercara mucho a ella y menos a sus amistades. Lastima que mi padre piensa que soy un angelito, cuando en realidad no es así. Tal vez no sea el mas galán de todos, pero también tengo unos cuantos trofeos que me he ganado, y a trofeos me refiero a bragas. Claro esas están muy bien escondidas debajo de mi cama, justo en el mismo lugar donde guardo los preservativos y mis cigarrillos, así es, dentro de mi vieja consola de Gamecube.

Alguien toco mi hombro y me di cuenta que era mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, Beetee. Se veía un poco más viejo de lo que yo recuerdo, blancas canas se paseaban por su cabello y grande arrugas se había colocado alrededor de sus ojos y sonrisa. Nos abrazamos fuerte y yo sonrió, me siento feliz de verlo después de tantos años.

-Mira nada mas cuanto has crecido muchacho, parece que fue ayer cuando usabas pañales-Dice algo melancólico y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Si parece ayer que tu cabello era del mismo color-Me burlo junto con el y reímos a carcajadas.

-Parece que tienes un buen sentido del humor, bueno vallamos a casa Wireless y Delly estarán felices de conocerte.-Empezamos a caminar hasta un Corvette rojo. Beetee saco las llaves, presiono un botón y un ¨Pip pip¨ se hiso escuchar. Ambos subimos al coche y empezó un ambiente silencioso. Beetee puso en marcha el coche viajando por la cuidad. Por donde mirara lo único que veía eran broceados, chicas y bronceados.

Tengo nervios, desde hoy voy a vivir con prácticamente unos desconocidos para mí, sé que me las arreglaría pero mientras eso pasaba seria incomodo. El problema será mi carácter, no quiera que Wireless y Delly pensaran mal de mí, pero tenia que mantener mi actitud de patán si quería sobrevivir al colegio. Yo seria un pobre en un mundo de ricos, lo que seria aun peor que un pobre viviendo con pobres.

-Y dime Peeta, ¿Qué tal tu padre?-Bueno pregunta incomoda.

Abrí la boca pensando en que responder, Beetee me miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta, no sabia que decir. Y entre mis pensamientos sentí como Beetee frenaba de forma violenta e instantes después el automóvil golpeo algo. Mi cuerpo se sacudió igual que el coche. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no había otro coche frente a nosotros. Empecé a asustarme y a temblar. Beetee no estaba mejor que yo, estaba aferrado al volante del auto.

Baje del automóvil mire al piso, lo primero que vi fue sangre y eso me alarmo, corrí hasta la parte frontal del coche y lo que vi dejo un único pensamiento en mi cabeza.

¿Acaso atropellamos a un ángel?

* * *

Hola chicas! o chicos? hay chicos en ? si hay quisiera saberlo n.n

Bueno gracias por sus reviews y tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo cada 1 o dos días...

y bien que les pareció?


	3. Por la tarde se pronostica 100

**Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**

****Desde este capitulo cuando narre Peeta saldrá un: **Versión masculina de la vida.**

Y cuando narre Katniss un:**Versión femenina de la vida.**

La verdad no había puesto esto porque quería que la narración de Peete fuera sorpresa. Bueno quería aclarar eso.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Por la tarde se pronostica 100% de probabilidades de desastre.

**Versión femenina de la vida.**

-¿Un trio?, ¿enserio?-Finnick me ve sorprendido ante mi confesión.

-Así es, dos hombres para mi sola-Sonrió al imaginarlo.-Bien tu turno de confesar algo-

-Siempre quise follar con un disfraz de Batman-Lo veo con ironía mientras acaricio su cabello.

-Eso ya lo hiciste, junto ahora-Finnick y yo siempre hablamos de nuestros deseos siempre de un buen coito, justo ahora esta recostado sobre mis senos desnudos y ambos miramos al techo.

-Esta bien, siempre quise beber leche materna, como lo hacen los bebes-

-Eso ya lo hiciste de bebe-

-Si pero no lo recuerdo-Dice haciendo pucheros.

-Vale, esta bien, cuando te cases y tengas hijos lo aras-

-O puedo follar con una embarazada-

-No creo que eso sea buena idea-Le digo seria-Que tal si su parto se adelanta-

-Esas cosas no pasan Katniss-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-Justo iba a responderme cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

¡Mierda! ¿Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? Finnick y yo nos sorprendemos y buscamos cualquier cosa para cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Y desde la puerta nos mira un furioso Haymitch. Empiezo a sentir como toda mi sangre se sube a la cabeza, debo estar con un tomate. Haymitch empieza a acercarse a nosotros, en su mano derecha tiene una botella de licor medio vacia. Inesperadamente empieza a gritar palabras anti sonantes y arrojarle cosas a Finnick, claro yo también me llevo buenos golpes.

-Te dejo vivir en mi casa y la conviertes en un prostíbulo-Esas palabras me hacen reaccionar. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo una gran blusa que encontré en el suelo, la cual me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas y Finnick solo tiene su pantalón puesto, pero hay que ser rápidos. Salimos lo mas pronto posible por la ventana siendo aun atacado por los objetos que Haymitch lanza hacia nosotros, la mayoría de ellos son mis cosas, y ahí va mi reloj, mi fotografía, mi iphone, mascara de Batman -Tu madre se enterara de esto-Escucho que dice eso desde la ventana. Me giro furiosa para verle la cara y le hago una señal obscena con mi dedo medio.- ¡Y no vuelvas perra!-Es lo ultimo que dice y cierra la ventana.

En ese momento me di cuenta de mis condiciones, solo tenia puesta una camisa, no ropa interior, no zapatos. Suspiro y volteo a ver a Finnick que me extiende su mano, la tomo y empezamos a caminar y ambos sabemos a donde nos dirijimos. Siento el cosquilleo de mis pies entre la hierba y empiezo a caminar de manera rara. Mi acompañante lo nota y me carga entre sus brazos. Sonreímos pero no decimos nada, nos quedamos callados hasta llegar a lo que parece unas oficinas. Siempre que tenemos problemas veníamos aquí, este es el lugar donde no hay problemas ni dolor, donde podemos sentirnos completos, sin culpas y amados. El psicólogo.

Definitivamente el lugar no es el que tiene la magia, si no la persona que siempre nos recibe con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. Nuestra psicóloga Effie Trinket, es una de las personas que mas quiero, ella no me juzga y me entiende. Nuestra relación doctor-paciente dejo de serlo hace mucho, ahora somos mas como madre-hija, ella es la madre que a los dos nos falta y aunque sabemos que en ese momento no la encontraremos aquí, sino en su casa, nos adentramos en las instalaciones hasta su oficina, me gusta el olor a pino fresco que hay en ella me relaja. Su oficina es grande y tiene varios sillones en los cuales puedes sentarte y expresarte. En el caso mio y de Finnick dormir.

Empiezo a reír como loca cuando recuerdo nuestras caras al ser descubiertos por Haymitch, Finnick me mira extrañado y a los segundos se une a la risa.

-Olvide mi disfraz de Batman-Lo escucho decir entre risas.

-Olvidaste tu dignidad-Le corrijo.

-Y tú la ropa interior-Dice y volvemos a reír.

-Deberías ir a casa, se esta haciendo tarde-Le digo después de un largo silencio aunque en realidad no tengo idea de que hora es.

-No, me quedare contigo esta noche-Me sonríe y lo abrazo.

-¿Crees que estoy en problemas?-Le digo que como tema de conversación ya que en realidad no me importa.

-No solo lo creo, estor seguro que lo estas-Dice y bosteza-Creo que deberíamos dormir-

Y así Nos acomodamos en los grandes sillones de esa oficina y nos dedicamos a dormir en nuestro segundo hogar.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Finnick- logro decir, sin esperar respuesta por su parte, antes de caer un los brazos de Morfeo.

**Versión masculina de la vida.**

_¿Acaso atropellamos a un ángel?_¿Así es el amor a primera vista?eso lo sigo pensando, pero también pienso en el gran problema en el que estamos, ¿Cómo nos libraremos de esto?, no lo se. Beetee se puso tan mal que tubo que ser trasladado al hospital junto con ese hermoso ángel. Wireless y Delly fueron avisadas de lo ocurrido y no tardaran en llegar. Mi primer día de mi nueva vida no es tan divertido como creí que sería.

Suspiro, suspiro y suspiro.

Los hospitales no me gustan, escucho como entran y salen personas de la sala de emergencias, me duele la cabeza, intento calmar el dolor frotando las yemas de mis dedos contra mi cien y que todo sea blanco no ayuda mucho. Esta bien tengo un problema con los espacios color blanco, gris, azul y beige o tal vez soy muy paranoico, no claro que no lo soy, el problema es de esos colores por ser estresantes, si culpare a los colores de mis problemas, si el cielo no hubiera sido azul el día de hoy no hubiera pasado este accidente, si esa chica no tuviera puesto un vestido gris no hubiera pasado este accidente, si el interior del carro de Beetee no fuera beige no hubiera pasado este accidente, si los dientes no fueran blancos no habría pasado este accidente. Esto no funciona.

Camino hacia la puerta que esta frente a mi, es ahí donde esta esa chica, ese ángel que herimos accidentalmente y por primera ves me atrevo a ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta que nos separa. No tiene tantos moretones como creí, tiene una herida arriba de la ceja derecha y otra en sus rosados labios, su cabello esta despeinado. Volteo mi mirada hacia la puerta. Algo me dice que entre a su habitación y lo hago, me acerco a su lado y con un dedo delineo sus labios, su barbilla y su cuello.

Mi mirada se desvía un poco hacia una pequeña caja al lado de su cama, sus pertenencias, la curiosidad me gana y empiezo a revisar que hay en la caja. Un celular destruido, pulseras, un collar y su hermoso vestido gris. Instintivamente lo lleve a mi nariz, Que maravilloso aroma. Sentí algo duro en su vestido y lo empecé a buscar, encontré una bolsa y ahí dentro había una pequeña libreta, empecé a ojearla, todas las páginas tenían escritos, pero la ultima llamo mas mi atención, había un dibujo de una mujer, estaba perfectamente pintado, Piel blanca, ¿cabello café o negro? café oscuro, ojos carentes de color y labios rojos. Su letra era perfecta, pequeña y delicada, empecé a leer y me sorprendió su contenido.

¨_Ella es como el invierno, fría y un desastre, quieres tenerla lejos pero la necesitas porque también es como fuego, quema todo a su paso, pero necesitas sentir el dolor del fuego en ti, sus ojos son imanes, una ves que los has visto la sigues al fin del mundo. El dulce olor a frutas que desprende su cabello empalaga tu sentido del olfato. Me encanta cuando hace viento y el olor de su cabello se esparce por todos lados, si las has visto sonreír estas perdido, ese simple gesto te enamora, lo digo por experiencia, lo mejor de todo es cuando su imponente vos se escucha por los pasillos de la escuela, ella hablar y grandes carcajadas no se hacen esperar, todos la quieren, la admiran, ella es la chica perfecta, cálida como el sol, fría como un helado de chocolate, es amable con los que son amables con ella, y ruda con los que son rudos con ella, esa chica es una bomba, me vuelve loca, es una caja de sorpresas, daría muchas cosas por conocerla, ¿Por qué necesitar un hombre, su puedo tenerla a ella?, bueno en realidad no se puedo tenerla, Katniss Everdeen, ella es la perfección echa mujer._

_Madge undersee_¨

Tal vez fuera algo distraído, pero esto lo entendía a la perfección.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno debería haber subido esto ayer, pero decidí alargarlo, y no se que he echo, pero me gusta.

Intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos.

¿Y bien que opinan?


	4. Respira profundo antes de leerlo

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Respira profundo antes de leerlo

**Versión masculina de la vida**

¨Lunes 23 de enero día nevado

7:00 am

Querido diario, hoy mi nana decidió regalarte a mí, estoy muy gradecida por ello y me gusta la idea de escribir todo lo que me acurre en el día aquí.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en una nueva escuela, es un colegio religioso solo para señoritas y estoy muy nerviosa. Mi padre dice que ir a esa escuela me ayudara en la sociedad y a él en su trabajo, nunca le he dado problemas y esta no será la primera vez, así que no me niego a ir.

10:00 am

Es la tercera clase y todo ha transcurrido normal, he llamado poco la atención de las chicas y hasta ahora no he hablado con la chica que esta sentada a mi lado, es bastante adorable, hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es gritar cosas al azar, pintarse las uñas y dibujar gomitas en su libreta. Según tengo entendido la profesora la llamo Annie. Detrás de mi compañera y yo hay otras dos chicas cuyos nombre no se, una es muy alta, la otra es muy baja, ambas son morenas, lo que mas me llama la atención son los bonitos ojos grises de las mas bajita.

Esta es la clase de historia y el maestro es realmente lindo su nombre es Seneca Crane, lastima que solo yo y la chica de ojos grises le pongamos atención. ¿Un momento el profesor la acaba de cerrar el ojo a la chica de ojos grises?, tengo que averiguar su nombre.

12:35 pm

El nombre de la chica de ojos grises es Katniss, al parecer es la más popular de la escuela junto con sus amigas Annie y Clove. Tal vez pueda unírmeles ¨

* * *

Hola! que tal sus vidas?

Bueno aquí les traigo algo así como un intermedio? no recuerdo como se dice.

Bueno abra varios intermedios así del diario de Madge y como se enamoro de Katniss a lo largo de la historia.

espero que les haya gustado...


	5. Es un sentimiento raro

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertencen**

* * *

Es un sentimiento raro, algo muy parecido a la soledad, no, es mas como extrañarte pero no te voy a buscar, porque el orgullo puede mas que todo

**Versión femenina de la vida**

Effie me mira de manera desaprobatoria, odio que cosas así pasen, no merezco esto, no mate a nadie, solo disfrute de lo que Finnick me puede dar y alguien nos descubrió, solo eso, tampoco es como si hubiera abusado sexualmente de él, aun que prácticamente lo hice la primera vez que decidimos ser amigos con derechos, pero a él le gusto, vino a rogarme por mas. ¿O la que rogo por mas fui yo? No importa. Claro que Effie no sabia del tipo de relación que tenía con mi compañero de psicólogo y de cama, pero no era tonta, lo sospechaba y ahora que nos habíamos visto forzados a contarle todo nos había dado el regaño de mi vida, ella sabia exactamente como sacar de mi cabeza lo que pensaba, junto a ella mis pensamientos parecían sonar por toda la habitación, dejaban de ser personales para convertirse en colectivos. Recuerdo haber dicho que Effie no me juzgaba, pues estaba equivocada, si lo hacia. ¿A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera accedido a ir al psicólogo? ¿Donde estaría ahora?, seguro ebria en algún rincón de casa justo a lado de Haymitch, quejándonos de lo injusta que fue la vida con nosotros, por a ver nacido con una sola carencia, el amor. No me gusta quejarme de mi dolor, prefiero ocultarlo, guardarlo para siempre y morir con el o al menos esperar a estar sola y sacarlo. ¡Dios soy tan dramática!

-¿Katniss me estas poniendo atención?-Pregunto Effie algo molesta.

-Claro que si-Mentí.

-Las mujeres tienen que llegar vírgenes al matrimonio-

-¿Effie eres virgen? Nunca te has casado-Deduje.

-Katniss, ese no es el punto-Parece que evita el tema- no puedes caer en la tentación cada vez que un chico guapo se te cruza enfrente, sé que puede parecer fácil acostarse con alguien aquí y con otro haya, pero encontrar esposo será muy difícil para ti si lo sigues haciendo, ¿has pensado que quieres hacer en la vida?-

¡Sexo!

-No, nunca lo he pensado, no quiero algo que tenga que ver con plantas, pescado o camas de bronceado. Quisiera hacer algo mejor con mi vida, algo más placentero que eso.- ¡Actriz porno!

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como…, no se, aun no lo se- ¡Sexóloga!

-Pues solo tienes 1 año y medio para pensar. Deberías apresurarte, no puedes vagar toda tu vida sin un rumbo fijo-

-¿Entonces si eres virgen?-Hablaba enserio, me preocupaba.

-Hablaremos de eso luego que tengo que hablar con Finnick sobre esta situación, él tampoco puede darse ese lujo, no es comportamiento adecuado para un caballero y tampoco para una dama –Volvió a mirarme desaprobatoriamente y sin más que decir salió de la habitación que me había prestado. Así es desde hoy viviría con Effie hasta que los problemas con Haymitch se solucionaran.

-¡¿Eso es un si?!-Grite esperando una respuesta sobre su virginidad.

-¡Por dios Everdeen, cierra la boca!-Escuche un grito como respuesta.

Claro que es virgen.

Esta habitación era un tur por la vida de Effie, desde su alocada adolescencia hasta la grandiosa mujer que es hoy, era una adorable niña de risos rubios y mirada cautivadora, traviesa y arrogante, de joven parecía haber sido casi tan promiscua como yo, en casi todas las fotos se le veía con chicos diferentes, todos muy atractivos. Su apariencia era desarreglada, su cabello era muy esponjado y vestía muy llamativamente, maquillaje extravagante, colores fluorescentes y grandes aretes siempre aparecían en su vestimenta diaria, al parecer era el alma de toda fiesta y la mas popular de la cuidad ya que todos hacían fila para bailar con ella. Por la habitación había medallas y trofeos de primer lugar, y todos eran de concursos de baile, tal vez Effie pudo haber protagonizado, si hubiera querido, una película de adolecentes rebeldes que su única pasión es bailar y cantar. La verdad la admiro, aun no entiendo como puede soportarnos a Finnick y a mi juntos, claro y no perder la elegancia. Algún día quiero ser como ella, fuerte, decidida y con la capacidad de imponer el temor necesario sobre las personas pero aun así que sepan que pueden confiar en mí incondicionalmente.

Seguí viendo sus fotos, sus recuerdos, que al aparecer cuidaba demasiado, una sonrisa grande se formo en mis labios cuando me imagine a Effie bailando en algún bar de mala muerte, corriendo animadamente por la escuela y coqueteándole a algún chico, eso en este momento es imposible de ver. Una foto en partículas llamo mi atención, era Effie en su adolescencia, tenia un revelador bikini azul con rayas blancas que dejaba su escultural cuerpo al descubierto, sus alborotados risos parecían aun mas esponjados por la humedad y esta vez su maquillaje era poco. Un guapo chico la cargaba en sus brazos, atlético, de piel bronceada y sonrisa coqueta, casi como la de Finnick, al parecer era su novio o eso espero, atrás se apreciaba la maravillosa playa en todo su esplendor de verano, reconocí la playa es una de las mas famosas de Miami. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era el tatuaje que tenía Effie en su cadera derecha, era un símbolo de infinito echo con lo que parecía un listón formando un moño y al mismo tiempo aquel símbolo y abajo con hermosa caligrafía había un perfectamente legible ¨_Forever sixteen_¨…

¿Effie aun tendrá ese tatuaje?

**Versión masculina de la vida.**

_¨Domingo 5 de febero, día frio_

_5:15 pm_

_-El Emperador de Jade tenía una hija llamada Zhinu a la que con frecuencia se representa tejiendo nubes de colores en el cielo. Según otras versiones, era una costurera que trabajaba para el Emperador. Todos los días bajaba a la tierra con la ayuda de una túnica mágica para bañarse. Un día, un modesto pastor llamado Niulang vio cómo Zhinu se bañaba en el río y se enamoró de ella. Robó su túnica mágica, que ella había dejado junto a la orilla, e impidió así que volviera al cielo. Cuando Zhinu salió del agua, Niulang se la llevó a su casa. Cuando el Emperador de Jade se enteró de lo sucedido enfureció, pero fue incapaz de hacer nada ya que para por entonces su hija se había enamorado del pastor y se habían casado. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Zhinu sintió nostalgia de su casa y quiso ir a visitar a su padre. Encontró la túnica mágica, que su marido había escondido en una caja, y volvió al cielo. Una vez que hubo regresado, el Emperador trazó un río en medio del firmamento para que Zhinu fuera incapaz de regresar con su marido. Pero sintió lástima de los jóvenes amantes y el séptimo día del séptimo mes del__lunar permite__ que se encuentren en un puente sobre el río._

_Esta historia es tan romántica, me hace desear querer ser Zhinu y que el amor de mi vida me robe para ser felices por siempre. ¿El amor realmente llegara así? ¿Te golpea con todas sus fuerzas y te deja como un tonto? ¿El amor de mi vida llegara de esa forma? ¿Me golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, para después saber que es el amor de mi vida? Creo que estoy locamente enamorada del amor.¨_

Aun puedo dejar de leer su diario, desde el día que lo tome no se lo he regresado , esta chica es increíble, saber lo que piensa me hace suspirar, aun después de días de haberla conocido, no de la mejor manera, siento que ella es especial, parece tan inocente y pura, definitivamente un ángel. Ella no podía ser lesbiana, claro que no, seguro estaba confundida, si seguro es eso.

A los días siguientes me había dedicado a investigar todo lo posible a Madge Undersee y recolecte lo siguiente:

-Su padre es cenador y tal vez candidato a la gubernatura de la cuidad.

-Es antisocial.

-Esta sexualmente confundida.

-Hija única.

-Esta aparentemente enamorada de Katniss Everdeen, de quien información desconozco.

-Su madre esta internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Estudia en una escuela de monjas.

-Le gusta el sabor fresa.

-Es una excelente nadadora.

-Tiene una nana, de quien información desconozco.

-Le tiene miedo a los insectos.

-Odia el invierno.

Madge había vuelto a la conciencia un día después del accidente, desde entonces la visitaba todos los días, al principio parecía incomodarle pero después se acostumbró, aunque no es que haya pasado mucho tiempo, una semana, una maravillosa semana, ella y yo platicábamos de cualquier cosa, el clima, la mala comida del hospital y pocas veces habíamos hablado sobre nosotros, aun no tenia la confianza suficiente para preguntarle por su diario, aunque me moría de ganar por hacerlo, pero todo a su tiempo Peeta, todo a su tiempo. A pesar de saber las preferencias de Madge me empeñaba en olvidarlo y creer que tal vez ese hermoso ángel podía fijase en mí, a veces tenia que leer la última pagina de su diario para volver a la triste realidad. Espero que esta tal Katniss Everdeen sea tan linda como Madge dice, si no me tendré que ver obligado a pelear con esa chica por mi hermoso ángel. Estúpido amor a primera vista.

_¨Jueves 21 de Junio, día caliente._

_9:30 am._

_Hoy Katniss me pidió una pluma. Dios me puse tan nerviosa, por un momento olvide como respirar, tuve que contar 1, 2, 3,4 para concentrarme. Estoy casi completamente segura que ella sabe los efectos que causa en mi y solo lo hiso para provocar este tipo de reacción en mi. Pero que digo, nunca nota mi existencia, a excepción de hoy._

_Katniss es ese tipo de persona que no tiene ni idea que vive en el mismo mundo que tu, no sabe que existes y es por el simple echo de que es la persona mas distraída que conozco, ella no va a voltearte a ver al menos que tu le hables a ella, no es que sea engreída, solo es demasiado genial, siempre esta en su propio mundo, haciendo lo suyo, ahora se la razón por la que es popular, ella sabe ganarse a la gente con una simple sonrisa. Estoy seguro que ella es una de las pocas personas que no han pasado desgracias en su vida y esa es la razón por la que irradia felicidad. Quisiera ser como ella, llevarme bien con todos sin intentarlo, hablar con todos sin ponerme nerviosa, ser atrevida sin tener consecuencias. Ella me vuelve loca._

_11:55 am_

_La Superiora Coin nos cito a todo el grupo 12 en la sala de juntas, en realidad no me importaba. ¿Qué podría decirnos una anciana conservadora que tenga efecto en mujeres adolecentes de 16 años? ¡Nada!_

_Pero en realidad lo que dijo si causo conmoción en nosotras. El maestro de historia, el increíblemente sensual __Seneca Crane__, había sido despedido por comportamiento inapropiado dentro de las instalaciones escolares. Esto solo confirma mis sospechas, el y Katniss tenían una relación mas haya de maestro-alumno y tal vez ella no era la única que llevaba ese tipo de relación con el. La había visto escabullirse hasta el salón de_ _Seneca_ _varias veces, pasaban bastante tiempo dentro, siempre quise saber que hacían, pero solo me limitaba a observar desde lejos y esperar a que ella saliera a salvo de ahí, a veces cuando alguna persona venia la distraía hasta que ella saliera de ahí._

_Pero bueno._ _Cuando menos lo esperas es cuando te descubre, Ya era hora._

**Versión femenina de la vida.**

A veces pienso en el y si realmente me amo como juraba hacerlo. El, Seneca Crane fue mi primer y único amor. Cuando estaba con el me sentía completa, sentía que todo lo que me decía era real y nada era imposible. Lo ame, lo ame como una estúpida y realmente llore cuando me entere que yo no era su única amada. Yo Katniss Everdeen la chica que se dedicaba a jugar con los demás, habían jugado con ella. En días como hoy lo recuerdo, cuando estoy sola, porque cuando él se acercó a mi esta sola, sola en aquel viejo salón, meditando mis actos, fue el mejor castigo de mi vida. Se acercó a mí sin la intención de algo más que charlar o al menos eso quiero creer yo. Su sonrisa fue lo que me conquisto y sus profundos ojos, ahora todo eso lo odio. Tal vez lo hubiera perdonado si me lo hubiera pedido, pero no lo hizo en su lugar huyo, se fue sin darme explicaciones. Lo que me deja con una duda. ¿Él era real?

Siempre entierro los recuerdos de el en lo mas fondo de mi mente, casi nunca pienso en el, solo si es necesario. Odio extrañarlo, odio extrañar su cuerpo sobre el mio, sus caricias. Odio tener que no pensar en el.

Desde este segundo no volveré a pensar en el hasta que este sola de nuevo. Y así lo entierro en mi mente y nunca sale hasta que yo quiera que salga, No pienso en el mas, así como seguramente el no piensa mas en mi.

¿Estará con otra?¿A esa otra le dirá la verdad?

Y esos son últimos pensamientos que tendré de el en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola! tendría que haber subido esto el miércoles, pero aaaa y luego aaa, y pues no lo subí.

Pero aquí esta ya! y es largo! o eso creo! Disfrútenlo!


	6. El secreto es

**Los juegos del hambre no me ****pertenecen.**

* * *

El secreto es que nunca hubo nadie que realmente te quisiera.

**Versión femenina de la vida**

Hasta el día de hoy mi lista de fracasos amorosos es tan larga como el pene de Finnick, claro eso no es algo que mucha gente conozca su largo, pero me gusta usarlo de ejemplo, ya que no recuerdo muchas cosas largas en este momento, tal vez se sienta ofendido por eso, o alagado. Recuerdo a la perfección mi primer novio fue ese chico, cual nombre era, era, bueno tal vez no lo recuerdo a la perfección, tenia 5 años de edad, estábamos en prescolar y no entendíamos muchas cosas de la vida. Mi segundo novio no fue si mas 2 años después, Gale, a el si que lo recuerdo, nuestra relación era perfecta, todos los días jugábamos juntos, era el hijo del jardinero, a pesar de ser pobre nadie prohibió nuestra relación y bueno era secreto, llore tanto cuando tubo que mudarse a México. No volví a tener novio hasta que tuve 11 años, Cato, era un completo patán, pero aun así nuestra relación duro 3 años, él fue mi primero de todo, bueno casi todo, con el perdí mi virginidad, tuve mi primer oral, mi primer huida de casa, todo fue estupidez a su lado. Cato me era infiel con cualquier vagina que se le cruzaba en el camino, claro que podía esperar si cuando empezamos a andar tenia otra novia, salía con ambas y ninguna lo sabia, pero agradezco haber cometido el gran error que era cato, porque así conocí a mi mejor amiga Johanna, ella era la otra chica y nos hicimos grande amigas, ambas somos rebeldes y nos asustamos con cualquier cosa, Salí con muchos chicos después de Cato, pero nada serio. Siguiendo con el tema de mis novios viene la parte difícil.

A veces pienso en el y si realmente me amo como juraba hacerlo. El, Seneca Crane fue mi primer y único amor. Cuando estaba con el me sentía completa, sentía que todo lo que me decía era real y nada era imposible. Lo ame, lo ame como una estúpida y realmente llore cuando me entere que yo no era su única amada. Yo Katniss Everdeen la chica que se dedicaba a jugar con los demás, habían jugado con ella. En días como hoy lo recuerdo, cuando estoy sola, porque cuando él se acercó a mi esta sola, sola en aquel viejo salón, meditando mis actos, fue el mejor castigo de mi vida. Se acercó a mí sin la intención de algo más que charlar o al menos eso quiero creer yo. Su sonrisa fue lo que me conquisto y sus profundos ojos, ahora todo eso lo odio. Tal vez lo hubiera perdonado si me lo hubiera pedido, pero no lo hizo en su lugar huyo, se fue sin darme explicaciones. Lo que me deja con una duda. ¿Él era real?

Tal vez simplemente era demasiado joven para entender que él era mi maestro, estaba casado y era mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez el solo me vio como una aventura de un semestre. Tal vez simplemente me niego a ver la realidad.

Siempre entierro los recuerdos de el en lo mas fondo de mi mente, casi nunca pienso en el, solo si es necesario. Odio extrañarlo, odio extrañar su cuerpo sobre el mio, sus caricias. Odio tener que no pensar en el.

Maldita profesora de literatura que me puso ese castigo, si no fuera por ella, nunca me abría acercado a él y a su bien formado cuerpo.

Desde este segundo no volveré a pensar en el hasta que este sola de nuevo. Y así lo entierro en mi mente y nunca sale hasta que yo quiera que salga, No pienso en el mas, así como seguramente el no piensa mas en mi.

¿Estará con otra? ¿A esa otra le dirá la verdad?

Y esos son últimos pensamientos que tendré de el en mucho tiempo.

Hay pocas cosas que me esfuerzo en olvidar, soy una chica con secretos, con secretos grandes. Mi siguiente victima fue alguien que ni yo esperaba, y a mis 16 no espero nada de nadie, solíamos decir que era destino, pero al menos yo, lo hacia por el puro placer de experimentar, me seguía a todos lados y su nombre era Madge Undersee, pero esa es una historia muy larga.

**Versión masculina de la vida**

-¿Lindo clima no crees?-Comente mirando por la ventana.

-¿Hoy podemos hablar de algo que no sea el clima?-Me dijo Madge exasperada.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-

-Hablemos de nosotros- ¡Gracias dios!

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Por qué me visitas todos los días?-¡Buena pregunta!

-Me agradas-Conteste, es una respuesta simple pero real.

-¿Te agradaba cuando me arrollaste con tu auto?-Bromeo.

-Si, todos los martes atropello a mis amigos, bien siguiente pregunta-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-No, ¿y tú?-

-No, no tengo pareja por el momento-

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?- Tal vez mi pregunta fue muy directa, pero necesitaba saber.

-Hay alguien-La sonrisa que se formo en sus labios fue increíblemente hermosa.

-Debe ser un chico afortunado-

-Podría decirse-Hizo una larga pausa-Me agradas Peeta, eres un buen chico-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-

-Mi corazón lo dice-

-¿Y tu corazón su equivoca muy seguido?-

-Mi corazón nunca se equivoca-

Claro que no soy un buen chico, un buen chico no roba los diarios de otras personas y se dedica a leerlo todos los días, un buen chico no investiga todo sobre alguien que apenas conoce y lo utiliza a su favor.

-¿Cuando te dan de alta?-Cambie de tema.

-Pasado mañana, tal vez puedas ir a visitarme a mi casa, me sentiría honrada de recibirte-

-Tal vez lo haga-

-Tienes que hacerlo, me he acostumbrado mucho a ti-

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-

-Lo es-

-Gracias-Un sonrojo evidente se apodera de mi cara, debo ser un volcán.

-Mi padre dijo que no tomara medidas legales contra tu tío, igual la distraída era yo-Me sonrió.

-Tú no tienes toda la culpa-Admití.

-Eres demasiado amable, seguro que no eres mi ángel guardián-

¡No! El ángel eres tú.

-Yo diría que soy mas como un dios, mi padre es Zeus-Me gusta bromear con ella, verla sonreír me anima el día.

-Vale, Zeus es padre de todos. Yo quisiera ser hija de Thor, el actor claro, es tan guapo-Valla, si le gustan los hombres.

-Cierto es muy atractivo. Pero me gusta más Iron Man.-

-No, no empecemos con el tema de los superhéroes, soy toda una friki-

-Que coincidencia, Soy fan de _DC_ y _Marvel_-

-No mientas, no mientas con eso-

-Jamás mentiría con eso-Ok, tal vez exageraba un poco, solo me había leído el comic de Spiderman y no completo.

Nota mental: Empezar a leer comics.

-Se hace tarde-

-Debería irme-Dije recordando que tenia que volver para la cena.

-¿Vendrás mañana?-

-Claro-

-Te esperare entonces-

-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-Dijo eso y Salí en dirección a la casa de mis tipos.

Era un camino largo, pero valía la pena venir todos los días.

Llegue a la casa y Delly estaba en la sala, con un chico, besándose apasionadamente y tocando sus cuerpos de forma desesperada, mientras la película que transmitían en la tele tenia una escena similar. Trate de pasar desapercibido y lo logre, subí lo mas rápido a mi habitación y tire en la cama.

-Que maravilloso día- Dije en voz alta al recordar, Madge era una de las pocas chicas que no me gustaba de forma sexual, me gustaba su forma de pensar, de reír y de confundirme. Creo que ni ella esta segura de lo que quiere.

Es como una niña y una adulta a la vez, no lo puedo explicar.

Me acerque al mueble que esta al lado de mi cama y abrí el ultimo cajón, busque entre mi cosas la libreta de Madge y me dispuse a leerla.

Tiene un distintivo olor a plátano. Odio el plátano y su fin morboso, pero amo el aroma en su libreta.

Me sentía culpable y de tenerla y mucho, incluso había pensado en devolvérsela, ¿pero como?, para estos días ya debía haberse dado cuenta que faltaba. Y yo no podía llegar y dejarla donde la tome.

Pero también me gustaba mucho tenerla y conocer más a fondo a mi pequeño ángel.

Siempre hojeo la libreta y elijo una página para leer y siempre me doy cuenta que hay una pagina faltante, una de las ultima paginas fue arrancada, pero ¿porque?, ¿que decía esa pagina y porque decidió arrancarla?, siempre creo que decía algo doloroso y eso me pone triste, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que fuera algo tan bueno que nadie debería leer. ¿Pero porque si era tan bueno arrancar la pagina?

Esta chica es un misterio, eso pienso y me dispongo a leer la pagina que elegí leer hoy.

**Respira profundo antes de seguir leyendo**

_¨Jueves 26 de enero, día nevado_

_Hoy mis pies se pusieron morados de tanto estar en la nieve, quiera jugar. Creo que me resfriare, pero valió la pena._

_No recuerdo que haya nevado tanto nunca, claro eso no evito que fuera a la escuela, dicen que la madre superiora Coin nunca cancela las clases, así sea el fin del mundo, así caigan meteoritos del cielo o nos invadan los extraterrestres tenemos que asistir a todas las clases, claro amenos que estés muerta tiene permiso de faltar, pero tienes que avisar 3 días antes._

_La escuela religiosa no es tan mala, pero me atemoriza un poco, te hablan del infierno como tu peor castigo, dicen que los gay y lesbianas irán al infierno, todo iremos al infierno, al final todo morimos pecadores, no me sorprendería si la muerte también fuera un pecado._

_Creo en dios, pero no quiero creer de la forma que nos lo dice la escuela o la sociedad, quiero pensar que esta ahí, que perdona todo, pero no que nos ayuda, no quiero darle gracias o pedirle permiso a alguien que ni siquiera esta comprobado científicamente que exista, no quiero parecer incrédula solo quiero tener la razón sobre dios y el origen del universo._

_La superiora Coin dice que dios es amor, la salvación, ¿pero la salvación de que? ¿De nosotros mismos acaso? No entiendo que tengo que ser salvada, de que pecado si Adán y Eva solo es un cuento que invento alguien para imponer temor sobre la humanidad._

_Hablar de estos temas me pone de mala, no saber si tengo la razón hace que me duela la cabeza y pensar que hay gente que cree ciegamente en eso me da cólera._

_Mi abuela dice que cuando tenga hijos lo entenderé todo, que el milagro de la vida es inexplicable, te sentirás tan maravillado que solo podrás dar gracias a dios, que te ara creer que solo un ser único y todo poderoso pudo haber creado a esa criatura tan perfecta._

_Si la maternidad te hace estúpido entonces paso. Es como si me dijeran que nunca fuimos nada pero siempre hubo algo gracias a dios. Simplemente no entiendo y realmente no quiero entender._

_En unos años seré una gran filosofa y los filósofos no creen en dios, y cada uno tiene su diferente punto de vista sobre la vida y la normalidad de las personas. En realidad los filósofos no creen en nada, solo en ellos mismos y lo que sus mentes razonan, pero quiero creer que hay algo mas poderoso y real que yo, algo mágico._

_Creo que al fin lo entiendo todo, dios no es algo material, dios no existe, dios fue algo que alguien invento para traer paz mundial, pero los demás no saben utilizar, dios es una mera representación de amor, el amor es dios, y nuestro dios es el amor.¨_

¿Ella siempre será tan profunda?

* * *

Hola chicos!

Se que este capitulo debería haberlo subido hacer rato...pero no sabia como escribirlo! tenia la idea, pero no sabia como.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto.

Gracias por sus reviews y a los que preguntaron cuando se conoserian Peeta y Katniss solo tengo una respuesta.

!Todo pasa a su tiempo! Y todo pasa a su tiempo por una razón!

Así que espero que sea en 2 capítulos mas .

Pero les tengo un adelanto del nombre del próximo capitulo para que hagan una idea!

¨Esta tierra, el sol y hasta el universo algún día también se terminaran algún día, como se termino el amor¨

Nos leemos la proxima!


	7. Esta tierra

**Los juegos del hambre no me ****pertenecen**

* * *

Esta tierra, el sol y hasta el universo algún día también se terminaran, algún día, como se termino el amor

**Versión femenina de la vida**

Primer día de clases, que mierda.

Odio levantarme temprano solo para ir a la escuela a que me enseñen como me iré al infierno por puta.

Claro, porque nos enseñan lo que les conviene.

¿Que es peor que ir a una escuela de monjas? Tener que ir vestida como una. Falda negra larga, 10 dedos bajo la rodilla, camisa negra holgada, demasiado holgada y de manga larga, saco blanco aun más grande que la camisa, moño blanco en vez de corbata y por si fuera poco mayas blancas, no importa el calor que este haciendo, como monja debo ir.

¡Odio este uniforme!

Al menos me veo linda en el, o eso creo yo.

¿Acaso el negro no es del diablo y el blanco de dios?

Estoy pensando muchas estupideces hoy. En realidad estoy nerviosa, ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos. No sé que decir, todo es muy confuso.

¡Odio mi vida!

Basta de drama, no soy una niña mimada, no lo soy. Respira profundo, inhala, exhala, mantén la calma. Párate derecha, mirada al frente y comienza a andar con paso decidido. 1, 2 ,3 ,4. Cuenta tus pasos y no te caerás.

Salí de la casa de Effie rumbo a al colegio, me lleve una gran sorpresa. Justo frente a mí estaba Finnick en su _Harley davidson_ clásica. Como siempre llevaba su look desarreglado.

-¿Necesita que la lleve?-

-Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer, creí que ya no me amabas-Fingí dolor.

-Vamos, no seas así, Effie se ha puesto pesada, no me dejaba acercarme a ti ni a 100 metros de distancia. Me ha regañado como nunca, incluso me hablo de matrimonio y de presentarme a unas señoritas de mi edad-

-Eso te pasa por ser un veinteañero solterón-Dije mientras me subía a la moto, justo detrás de él. Me aferre a su torso.

-No soy del todo soltero, te tengo a ti, aunque sea poquito. Da igual no estoy solo-se quejo.

-Claro que si, eres un lobo solitario-

-Tal vez podríamos salir un día de estos a cazar lobitas-Me dijo en son de broma y puso en marcha el vehículo dirigiéndose al colegio. Viajar con Finnick siempre es relajador, casi me quedo dormida. El camino es largo y tranquilo, esa es mi parte favorita de la escuela, ir a ella y regresar.

-¿Por qué viniste por hoy?-Le pregunto cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo.

-Te extrañaba y Effie no estaba en casa-Sonrió y al momento en el que el semáforo de puso verde seguimos nuestro camino.

Amo su olor, no estoy segura como es pero me hace sentir feliz. Estoy segura que usa uno de esos desodorantes masculinos para atraer chicas.

-Hemos llegado-Me dijo cuando detuvo la moto frente la puerta de la escuela.

Era un lugar que me inspiraba temor, serio y con varias gárgolas. Me daba escalofríos, claro eso era solo por fuera, ya que una vez dentro todo eran bromas acerca de dios y la biblia. Y me doy cuenta que todas las chicas me miran con envidia.

-Gracias por traerme-Baje de la moto y me despedí de el con un fugaz beso en los labios, lo vi alejarse y escuche varios suspiros de las demás chicas.

-El primer día y ya tienes toda la atención, ¿no Everdeen?, deberías dejar algo para mi-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, una vos que conocía a la perfección.

-Ya sabes que la atención es lo mio Clove- Ambas reímos y sentimos como algo nos goleaba las costillas o mas bien algo.

-¿De que se ríen sin mí?- Annie, la pequeña Annie.

-Nada, solo me burlaba de lo enana que es Katniss-Dijo clove.

-Annie es mas baja que yo- Me queje pero eso impedía que se siguiera burlando.

-Si, pero tu eres mas divertida cuando te enojas. Annie llora como una princesa-

-Soy una princesa- Dijo Annie haciendo pucheros.

-No, no lo eres. Eres mas como la bruja del cuento- Agregue yo para fastidiar a Annie.

-Son unas malvadas- Annie torció los ojos y agrego- ¿Alguien ha visto a Madge?-

-¿No te enteraste?-Pregunto Clove y Annie negó con la cabeza –La arrollaron con un auto y ahora esta lisiada de por vida-

Annie abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Por favor que no llore.

-¿Quién esta lisiada para siempre?-Dijo una voz detrás de mi, una vos igual de conocida que le de Clove.

-Tu- le digo y me giro para verla, solo para darme cuenta que de verdad esta en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Realmente estas lisiada para siempre?- Le pregunto Annie a Madge sentándose en sus piernas. Y aun amenazando con llorar.

-¡No y bájate de mis pernas me duele!-Grito desesperada.

-Pero no tienes que gritarme. Mejor voy al salón de clase, donde si me quieren- Dicho eso corrió dentro del edificio y salió de mi vista.

-¿Pero esta que dice?, nadie la quiere en la clase-Dijo Clove.

-¿Pero que te a pasado Magde, estas bien?-Le pregunte arrodillándome a su lado y note que se sonrojo.

-Tuve un accidente, iba distraída y, solo paso- Sonrió y eso me tranquilizo.

-¿Y como es que yo no lo sabia?-Pregunte preocupada.

-Yo me entere por televisión-Dijo Clove.

-¿Lo dieron por televisión?-Dije sorprendida.

-No quería preocuparte Katniss-Me dijo Madge.

-¡No!, debiste a verme hablado o algo así, tal vez pude haberte acompañado y no hubieras estado sola en ese desolador hospital-

-Descuida Katniss, no estuve sola- Me dijo y sonrió- Hice un amigo-

-Valla hiciste amistad con los cancerosos-Bromeo Clove.

-No seas grosera Clove- Dijo Madge- Y no, no es un canceroso-

-Creo que deberíamos entrar, se hace tarde- Intervine en su conversación antes que empezaran los problemas.

-¡Yo quiero llevar la silla de Madge!-Grito Clove, tomo la silla y empezó a correr hacia la rampa de inválidos. Mientras Madge se limitaba a gritar.

-¡Ten mas cuidado Clove!-Grite y corrí detrás de ellas, uniéndome al desastre.

Entramos al salón de clase y todas las chicas no miraron, unas con compasión por Magde y otras con envidia. Tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares y mientras esperábamos al profesor empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales.

-Y me dijo que esta embarazada-Dijo Clove con enojo.

-Deberías estar feliz, tendrás un hermanito-Dijo emocionada Annie.

-Olvidemos eso-Dijo Clove- ¿Cuéntame como te fue con el _playboy_ del otro día?-Le pregunto a Annie y esta se sonrojo.

-Me fue muy bien. ¡El mejor sexo de mi vida!-Grito y justo en ese momento la superiora Coin entro al salón sorprendiéndose de las palabras de Annie- Ups – Eso fue o único que salió de la boca de Annie.

-Señorita Cresta. ¿Qué tipo de vocabulario es ese?-Dijo indignada la señorita Coin- Hoy deberá quedarse a rezar después de clases-

-¿Y de que tengo la culpa yo de que usted sea una virgen celosa? Yo lo único que quiero es ser libre como una paloma. Tal vez sea algo precoz, pero la vida solo se vive una ves y hay que aprovecharla al máximo, y aunque me llamen puta, al menos me se divertir y no soy una virgen celosa-Annie se esta metiendo en problemas.

-Señorita Cresta, si no cierra la boca tendré que mandarla a dirección-

-Esta bien, me callo-

-Bien señoritas, solo venia a presentarles al nuevo profesar de matemáticas que estará con ustedes este año. Saluden al señor Plutarch heavensbee, espero que lo traten con respeto, como les hemos enseñado-Dijo y miro a Annie.

-Buenos días chicas. Como la superiora Coin les ha dicho seré su profesar de matemáticas, espero que este sea un año placentero y nos llevemos bien. Y por favor trátenme como un amigo.

Lo que faltaba, un anciano. Yo que creí que con las monjas ya era suficiente, pero no. Ahora nos traen a otro.

-Bien señoritas, las dejo con el profesor para que se conozcan-Se giro al maestro y dijo-Si tiene algún problema puede encontrarme en mi oficina-Dijo y salió.

-Bien como es el primer día, ¿les parece si nos presentamos?-Dijo el amigablemente.

-No-Dijimos todas al mismo tiempo y volvimos a retomar nuestras platicas.

-Bien entonces, empecemos con la clase-Se veía algo nervioso, tal vez nunca había visto tantas mujeres juntas en un solo lugar o no sabia controlar a un grupo.-Niñas guarden silencio- Dijo al ver que nadie le ponía atención.

-¿Por qué no las calla usted es el profesor?-Le pregunte dudosa. Si tenia la autoridad porque no lo hacia.

Me miro nervioso y se giro a escribir formulas en el pizarrón y solo yo le ponía atención.

Valla primer día con un profesor inútil.

* * *

Hola! como estan?

Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulillo, pero que les guste aunque no tenga la participación de Peeta pero ya abra mas de el después.

Quise concentrarme mas en el primer día de escuela de Katniss y sus compañeras.

Bueno yo no se mucho de religión y no quiero saber, pero es nesesario, asi que estoy pensando seriamente en ir a la iglesia.

nos leemos la proxima!


	8. Respira profundo, lee esto y deja que te

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen**

* * *

Respira profundo, lee esto y deja que te controlen

¨Viernes 3 febrero, hoy odio a todos

La estupidez humana no tiene ningún tipo de límites ni temor, a la estupidez nadie la derrota.

Hoy fui testigo de no solo la estupidez humana sino también de la malicia e incredulidad de los ciudadanos de mí país. Es increíble como nos doblegamos antes el temor y nos dejamos vencer por una simple arma. ¿Por qué algo tan pequeño tiene el poder de detenernos, de someternos, de controlarnos? Aun no lo entiendo, como una persona puede decidir quien vive y quien no.

Hoy viernes 3 de febrero viví en carne propia el miedo, la impotencia y el coraje que solo sientes cuando te vuelves victima de la estupidez y mediocridad de las personas. Hoy, yo y otras 3 personas, fuimos victimas de un asalto, me apuntaron con una pistola, una pistola de juguete. Me quitaron todo lo que tenia en ese momento, dejándome únicamente con una furia incontenible. No fue por mis cosas, nunca me ha faltado nada, fue por lo que sufrieron y perdieron las otras 3 personas, personas de clase baja que viven al día. A los tres les quitaron su ganancia del mes, los dejaron sin comida un mes.

Realmente esos criminales me dan lastima, no en realidad no, ojala y pudiera matarlos yo misma, ¿Por qué no puedo tomar justicia con mis propias manos?, ¿porque tenerles piedad a esos miserables hijos de puta? ¿Por qué? Seguro han robado, agredido y tal vez hasta matado a mucha gente. ¿Porque no puedo yo regresarles el favor? Seria fácil, ir al callejón y esperarlos y fin, un limpio tiro en la cabeza, claro después de decirles que vengo en nombre de todos aquellos a los que les robaron. ¿Porque no puedo ser por una noche una heroína de fantasía? Porque este mundo es tan real y cruel, tal vez sea por eso.

Creo que lo que mas me molesto, fue que la mujer mayor me haya dicho:

-Gracias a dios que no te hirieron.

Lo único que podía pensar era que gracias a dios nos había pasado esto, y lo único que le pude contestar fue:

-¿Dios he?, tal vez esta sea una prueba que nos puso dios para recordarnos que estamos siempre bajo su merced y sus planes.

Y me fui, me fui aun mas enojada, ¿Gracias a Dios?, ¡NO!, fue a que esos malditos no tenían un arma real, si la tuvieran me habrían matado por todas las cosas ofensivas que les dije. Espero que algún día ellos se topen con alguien que venga con un arma real.

La justicia es la justicia y la justicia es cruel con quien cruel es.

Hoy proclamo en voz baja la paz, manifiesto mi inconformidad guardando silencio y mirando mal a todos, ¿De que otra forma si no? Estoy en huelga interna y me limito a escribir aquí todo lo que siento y pienso, igual que siempre. Basta a esto, basta a mi silencio, basta a la violencia. No quiero ser más la victima del miedo.

Hoy bajo la cabeza decepcionada, no solo de los ciudadanos si no también de mi misma. Me visto de negro, porque hoy a muerto una parte de mi dignidad, de mi miedo y de mi inocencia. Es hora de madurar e intentar cambiar al mundo.

Bueno soñar es gratis y una de las pocas cosas que nadie puede robarme.¨

* * *

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero en realidad esto no era lo que tenia planeado escribir hoy. Tenia planes de escribir era el primer día de clases de Peeta pero como estoy en semanas de evaluaciones se me dificulto un poco completarlo, pero ya casi esta listo.

La razón por la que escribí esto fue porque es una realidad que sufrí ayer, empece a escribir todo lo que sentía y resulto esto y después de darme cuenta que nadie lo vería decidí ponerlo aquí, nada mas y nada menos que pensado por el personaje mas sabio y coherente de la historia. El propio diario de Magde. Siendo que varios se sientes identificados con el.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero verlos pronto. Sean felices!


	9. De los viejos amores

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen**

* * *

De los viejos amores los reales son los mejores

**Versión masculina de la vida**

Si lo piensas con claridad no tiene sentido, despertarte, levantarte y hacer acciones mecánicamente, lo hago todos los días y aun así me cuesta hacerlo. Si los neandertales nos vieran pensarían que somos estúpidos, levantarnos temprano e ir a dormir a otro lugar. La escuela es aburrida e irracionalmente innecesaria, puedes estudiar de libros, de las personas no aprendes nada bueno. Siempre me he esforzado por ser el mejor y salir adelante, pero es muy cansado. No se cuanto tiempo mas puedo soportarlo pero tengo que dar lo mejor de mi. Ahora que tengo una beca en la mejor escuela de Miami no puedo rendirme. Mi lista de cosas por hacer es muy larga.

_¨Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo.¨_

_Aristóteles_

Siempre me inspiro en esa frase.

¡Estúpida frase!

Si no fuera por ella me podría dar el lujo de descansar unas horas a la semana.

¡Y yo amo dormir! ¿Es uno de los pocos placeres que te la vida no? ¡Porque no disfrutarlo siempre!

Apague el despertador con violencia y me levante de la cama con los ojos cerrados, por mas que quisiera no podía abrirlos, me pesaba vivir. Camine hasta el baño que estaba en mi habitación, me metí a la ducha, abrí la llave para que el agua corriente callera.

¡Mierda aun estoy vestido!

Como pude me quite la ropa y la lance lejos de mí, luego me encargaría de ella. Seguí con lo mio, despertándome mas a cada minuto que pasaba, volviendo a la vida.

Salí de la ducha completamente renovado, me sentía nuevo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro salí de la ducha y en un movimiento rápido caí al piso de espalda.

¿Es mucho pedir que hoy sea un día corto?

Llegue al colegio, era muy grande y tenia enredaderas en todas las paredes. Todas las chicas me miraban y yo las sonreía coquetamente, de ves en cuando les guiñaba el ojo a las que me parecían lindas. Fui directamente a la oficina del director donde la secretaria me dio instrucciones sobre mi horario y mis útiles escolares, me dijo que tenia que ir a recoger mis libros a la biblioteca y a cambio de una nota roza que me dio me entregarían los libros, me dio indicaciones de como llegar y salí a buscarla.

Me distraje mucho viendo la construcción y a las chicas, tarde algo de tiempo en llegar a la biblioteca. Entre haciendo todo el silencio posible, estaba vacía a excepción de la bibliotecaria que decía palabras al azar ¿estará bien de la cabeza?, Me acerque con paso decidido a ella.

-¿Disculpe vengo a recoger unos libros, puede usted ayudarme?-Dije extendiéndole el papel rosa.

-Si te cae mal es el amor de tu vida-Me dijo la anciana tomando el papel rosa y yo lo miraba confundido.-Siéntate te contare una historia-

-Pero tengo prisa y…-

-¡Que te sientes!- Y bueno yo me senté.

_Una novicia, eso era, lo recuerdo bien, lo recuerdo como si lo hubiera sido alguna vez, estaba tan decidida a entregarme a Dios y la felicidad que servirle a él te otorga. Toda mi vida había sabido que quería dedicarme a eso, encontrar mi paz espiritual y morir feliz para ir al paraíso del señor. De ves en cuando las otras monjas y yo organizábamos reuniones para recolectar dinero y servirle al señor. Mi hermana y sus amigas eran unas ovejas negras y siempre acudían a esas reuniones buscando chicos para pasar el rato, yo asía todo lo posible por convencerlas que ese tipo de vida no era el adecuado y acercarlas un poco mas a dios, pero todos mis intentos fueron vanos. Por aquellos días la mejor amiga de mi hermana esta que se volvía loca por un rebelde que se juntaba con los drogadictos del barrio, el solía ir también a esas reuniones con los mismos fines que mi hermana, pero el parecía ignorarla por completo. Una de las veces lo encontré manoseándose detrás de la iglesia con una jovencita adorable a la que había visto varias veces venir a misa. Me alarme y decidí termina con la vergonzosa escena._

_-¡por dios santo, niños este no es lugar para este tipo de actos, si pudieran ser tan amables de retirarse!-_

_-No moleste sucia virgen-Me dijo la jovencita._

_-No, no, no, no, no seas grosera con esta adorable señoría, nosotros nos retiramos-Me dijo y me guiño el ojo coquetamente Yo lo mire marcharse. ¡Ese delincuente realmente no era de mi agrado!_

_Los días pasaban rápidamente y todos los días el teléfono de mi recamara sonaba, nunca me tomaba la molestia de contestar ya que no estaba esperando ninguna llamada a esa hora. Pero siempre a esa misma hora sin falta el teléfono sonaba 3 veces y después colgaban. Un día me anime a contestar._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea?-Dije tranquilamente._

_-¨Una cita¨-contesto una varonil voz al otro lado del teléfono._

_-Esta es una broma de mal gusto-Dije enojada y colgué. Los días que siguieron el teléfono sonaban sin falta como siempre. Pero nunca volví a contestar_

_El día de mi cumpleaños numero 17 mis padres me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa había mucha gente ahí, amigas de mi hermana, adolescentes promiscuos, pero también gente que era de mi agrado como mis compañeras novicias y otras monjas. Era un fiesta tranquila, me gustaba, pero de todas formas había mucha gente y se me dificultaba respirar, así que salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Miraba la luna y las estrellas sin darme cuenta que alguien me seguía._

_-¿Es una hermosa noche no?-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas._

_-Claro que lo es-Dije sin mirarlo._

_-Me permite acompañarla un rato-Y me gire a verlo, era ese muchacho desagradable._

_-No se si realmente quiera mi compañía ya que yo no soy como sus amigas a las que frecuenta-_

_-Descuide no tengo ese tipo de intenciones con usted, ya que me agrada demasiado-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-_

_-Una cita-_

_-¡Usted! Usted es el loco que me molesta todo los días por teléfono, vallase no lo quiero aquí, ¡Y hágame el favor de no seguir llamándome mas!-_

_-¿Ni siquiera piensa escuchar mis razones?-_

_-¿Qué razones podría tener alguien como usted aparte de la burla?-_

_-Pues que estoy enamorado tal vez-_

_-¿Enamorado, enamorado de que?-_

_-De usted claro-_

_-¿De mi?, deje de bromas y márchese de una buena vez-_

_-Puede que me marche hoy pero mi amor por usted nunca lo hará-_

_-Infante malcriado-Rezongue cuando ya se había ido._

_Recuerdo que ese día le reclame a mi hermana el haberlo invitado y ella se excuso diciendo que él le había insistido para que lo invitara. No sabía como sentirme, él se estaba burlando de mí y eso me enojaba._

_Los siguientes 3 meses lo veía en todas las misas que ofrecía la iglesia y después de todas esas misas encontraba una margarita blanca debajo de la puerta de mi habitación. Pero un día fue diferente se acercó a mi._

_-¿Cómo ha estado?-Me pregunto, note que ya no estaba vestido con las fachas de siempre, ahora se veía más elegante, más guapo y desprendía un aroma que me enamoro por completo, pero no, yo lo aborrecía. Hasta el día de hoy lo recuerdo y me da coraje._

_-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar y si no le importa tengo que irme-_

_-Espere, espere un momento y escúcheme-_

_-Tiene 3 minutos-_

_-Sé que usted piensa que me estoy burlando, pero no es así, mis sentimientos son sinceros y si me acompañara en una cita dejaría de pensar así-_

_-¿Entonces si le acompañara esta tarde dejaría de molestarme?-_

_-Mis intenciones nunca han sido molestarla-_

_Esa tarde el me llevo a pasar por toda la cuidad, fuimos al cine, al parque y por ultimo a la feria, tengo que admitir que nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien. Me llevo de vuelta hasta el convento y me abrió la puerta con caballerosidad, eso me hizo pensar que tal ves tenia una mala idea de él._

_-Usted me gusta mucho-Me dijo antes de irme._

_-Sabe usted que soy una novicia, esos sentimientos que tiene usted hacia mi no son correspondidos-_

_-Pero aun así tuvo una cita conmigo-_

_-Porque prometió no molestarme nunca mas-_

_-Yo nunca la he molestado-Dijo eso y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue._

_Me siguió visando y dejándome flores, a los pocos meses yo había dejado el convento y había aceptado ser su novia, me había conquistado toda su caballerosidad y amor que decía tener había mi. Los siguientes 6 años fuimos novios hasta que me propuso matrimonio y acepte feliz. Nos casamos y yo estaba tan nerviosa, incluso dude en decir acepto y salir corriendo, pero en cuanto dije acepto esa duda se fue. Me trajo de luna de miel a aquí Miami, en aquel entonces vivíamos en Texas, tenia muchas nervios esa noche, pero estaba feliz de ser virgen aun, entregarme a mi esposo, el único hombre que tendría, en cambio en me pidió disculpas por no serlo, pero yo lo perdone. Su forma de amar era salvaje y calmada, lo amaba tanto. _

_Tuvimos 3 hijos, dos niños y una niña, nuestra vida era completamente feliz, no nos faltaba nada. Un día fuimos de día de campo al desierto, nos la pasamos increíble, los mellizos tenían dos años y ya habían aprendido a caminar y todo el día se la pasaron de un lado a otro por la arena, mientras que mi pequeña hija aun tomaba pecho. Las nubes empezaron a tomar un tono negro así que decidimos volver a la cuidad. El automóvil venia despacio a causa de la fuerte lluvia, pero nosotros nos reíamos en el interior, vi una luz fuerte y sentí un golpe._

_Desperté dos días después en un hospital, habíamos tenia un accidente, un conductor ebrio se estrello contra nosotros, no lo podía creer entre en estado de pánico._

_-¿Dónde están mi hijos y mi esposo?-_

_-Su esposo y su hijo mayor, murieron-Dijo la enfermera y todo mi mundo se vino abajo._

_¿Qué iba a hacer yo sola con dos niños? No tenía un trabajo, no tenía estudios y no tenia una pierna. Mi casa me recordaba demasiado a él y a mi hijo, así que me mude a Miami un lugar donde solo tenía recuerdos felices, no me volví a casar, ya que desde siempre había sabido que solo podía pertenecer a un solo hombre. Y aquí estoy hoy, sola atrapada en esta biblioteca y todos los días tengo el pensamiento: Ojala le hubiera dicho que si desde el primer momento en que lo vi. No me arrepiento de a verlo conocido, no cambiaría nada de mi vida, ya que fui completamente feliz los 10 años que lo conocí. 1 años de odiarlo, 6 de novios y 3 de casados. Y así muchacho termina la historia del único amor de mi vida._

Tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero estaba feliz de conocer esa historia, era una increíble historia. La campana sonó, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que no había entrado a ninguna de mis clases y ya era hora de ir a casa.

-Gracias por contarme su vida señora-

-Mi vida no termina ahí muchacho, hay mucho más que contar, cosas aun más tristes-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-Dije teniéndole compasión a esa anciana coja.

-Busca a mi hija, hace años que no se nada de ella y tráemela, eso es lo único que puedes hacer por mí-

-Bien are todo lo posible por encontrar la, solo dígame el nombre de su hija y la encontrare-

-Effie, Effie Trinket-Dijo la anciana con melancolía.

* * *

Hola!

Vengo el día de hoy muy feliz a traerle el tan esperado capitulo del primer día de clases de Peeta!

Me gusta mucho este capitulo. Y mas la historia de la bibliotecaria,la cual es una historia real, es la historia que me contó mi bibliotecaria sobre su vida y llore.

Espero que les guste mucho y esperen ansiosos el siguiente capitulo ya que es el tan esperado encuentro de Peeta y Katniss.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento, lo revise varias veces pero ya no encontré mas.

No leemos luego!


End file.
